Numerous attachments to power tools heretofore have been provided that are each adapted to be directly connected to a power tool so as to be operated therefrom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,671 discloses a chain saw attachment for portable circular saws. This saw is worm driven, which is quite expensive. The attachment of the chain saw to this circular saw costs three to four times as much as the present chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,928 discloses a chain saw attachment for use with an air powered rotary tool. This device lacks the adaptability of the present saw that can be used with any hand drill.
The present conventional chain saws, whether gas or electric, are heavier, cumbersome and more costly than the present saw.